Adventures in Hoenn
by Lost Robin
Summary: Join Serena, Anne-Laurie, and Anais as they travel through Hoenn, each hoping for different things. This is the sequel to "Ladies Don't Battle".


Serena sat up and smiled. _Today's the day_, she thought. _We're off to Hoenn!_

When Serena first heard that Anne-Laurie was going to Hoenn to attempt the Contest Challenge, she begged Siebold to let her go along.

"She needs another girl to go with her," Serena said. "It's not proper for a young lady to travel around Hoenn by herself."

"And two young ladies would be more proper?" Siebold asked.

"Please? It's almost summer. I could go to Hoenn for the summer and be back before the League opens again."

Siebold pondered over it for a minute. "You will have to find another young lady to go with you," he finally said.

Serena hugged him tightly, knocking the air out of his lungs. "Thank you!"

"And check in with me every time you get into a new town."

"Of course." She let go of him and started dancing around.

He sighed. "Take this seriously. I expect you to behave."

"I will."

"And no Gym Challenge."

"Why not? I'm good enough to take them on." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"You have two Pokémon. You need to study more and then you can the challenge here."

She sighed. "Fine."

"I have friends in Hoenn. I would like you to stop by and visit them for a few days." When she started to protest, he held up a finger. She immediately fell silent. "It won't take too much time out of your travels and I think you'll want to talk to them."

"Fine. I'll stay with them."

"You will have to find another young lady to go with you or I won't allow you to go."

"I will."

She had been so excited, she immediately wrote to every girl she ever knew at Anistar Academy. However, none of them could spend the summer in another region. It seemed like she wouldn't be able to go after all.

"Have you found a companion yet?" Siebold asked one morning over breakfast.

"No," Serena said glumly.

"You're in luck."

"I am?"

"One of the Trainers in Grandfather's Gym is going out of the region for the summer and he doesn't know what to do with his younger sister. She is your age and a trainer." He took a sip of his tea. "She's coming for lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Yes and I expect you to be a proper lady."

"Lady Serena," Shauna said, coming into Serena's room. "There's a guest for you."

"Is it the girl Siebold invited?" Serena asked, not looking up from her Training book.

"I believe so. She said she's from Coumarine City."

Serena put her book down. "Please tell her that I will be right down."

Shauna bowed. "Yes, Lady Serena." She walked out, took a deep breath, then walked downstairs to the foyer. "Lady Serena said that she will be right down."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Would you like to sit in the dining room?"

"Sure." She followed Shauna into the dining room and sprawled herself over one of the chairs.

A few minutes later, Serena walked into the dining room.

"My apologies for making you wait," she said, holding her hand out to the girl. "I'm Serena."

"Anais," the girl said. She ignored the outstretched hand. "So you want to go to Hoenn for the summer?"

Serena nodded and sat down. "My friend wishes to take the Contest Challenge there."

"And what are you doing?"

"Keeping her company. I plan on learning about the Gyms there."

"You're a Trainer?"

Serena nodded. Maybe she wasn't as stuck up as she thought. "Are you?"

"I battle a little."

Serena smiled at her. "What Pokémon do you have?"

"Just one." Anais fingered her Pokéball. "What do you have?"

"Litwick and Pawniard."

Hm. Weird choices. "Is anyone else coming?"

"No. Just the three of us."

"I'll come."

Serena beamed and clapped her hands together. "Excellent!" She turned to Shauna. "Shauna, please tell the chef we are ready for lunch."

Shauna curtsied. "Yes, Lady Serena."

"You're exceptionally peppy this morning," Siebold noted when Serena burst into the dining room.

"We're going to Hoenn!" she exclaimed, dancing around. "We're leaving today!"

"Yes. The boat leaves in three hours." He chuckled when she kept dancing around. "I suggest you eat breakfast before we leave."

"I'm so excited!" She sat down and started eating. "Anne-Laurie and Anais are meeting us there. It's going to be such a great summer!"


End file.
